


Birdflash oneshot

by Pixeltasumi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, cute boyfriends being cute, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi
Summary: A very short oneshot that was requested on my tumblr:"Maybe birdflash with wally getting fed up but also feeling really endeared at dick casually doing wild gymnastics around the headquarters/their house?"





	Birdflash oneshot

“For god’s sake Dick, would you just sit down so we can pick a movie already?” Wally groaned and leaned his head back on the couch. Dick had already broken two glasses, a chair and a phone, and that was this week alone. For some reason the boy had gotten it in his head that he needed to start working on his acrobatics more and thereby as soon as he had the opportunity, he took it. For Wally, living with Dick in a small apartment, it wasn’t the most fun to wake up to pots and pans crashing down, being followed by a low “sorry” echoing into the bedroom.

“You’re going to hurt yourself someday.” Wally rolled his eyes and Dick leaned down on the back of the couch with a gentle grin. 

“You’re cute when you worry.” he gave Wally a peck on the cheek and jumped over the couch to take his place next to the redhead. Naturally he sunk down so he was half leaning on Wally and intertwined their fingers, kissing the top of his hand. 

First Wally had argued that the landlord would evict them if they kept making a bunch of noise. That hadn’t helped much as Dick explained Bruce owned the whole building. Then they had gotten several complaints from the downstairs neighbours. Apparently they thought that Wally and Dick had kids that were jumping around, playing violently. It had been really embarrassing for Wally to answer the door when they’d come upstairs, worried if their “children” were okay and had suggesting to let them out of the apartment more often.

“I’m worried you’re going to break my computer someday you dumbass.” he leaned his head on top of Dick’s, who was resting on Wally’s shoulder. No matter how annoying it might get, Wally couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. He was the most precious thing in the world to him and Wally never managed to stay mad for long. Same rule applied on the Raven haired one when it came to Wally and his less brilliant ideas. 

“So what are we watching.” Dick asked with a sigh of comfort.

“I don’t know” Wally replied with the same kind of deep affectionate sigh, “Anything except Karate Kid.” he chuckled.

Dick pinched the other lightly resulting in Wally starting to tickle the other ruthlessly. After Dick’s pleading for mercy between the gasps for air Wally smiled and laid down on top of him.

“You really have too much energy.” he laughed and stroke away a couple of lock from Dick’s forehead.

“Maybe we should do something about that then?” Dick purred with a seducing smile as he leaned up and kissed him. 

Wally smiled feeling his heart beat faster as it still did around Dick, no matter how long they’d be together. He never failed to send shiver down his body. 

Dick smiled through it and peeked with one eye, then attacked his partner as he had done earlier.

Wally started laughing involuntary, trying to get away, resulting in him falling down on the floor with a thud.

“I swear to god, Dick Grayson, I’ll lock you out of this apartment the next time you so much as think about doing a flip.


End file.
